


Bar of love

by Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05), warrior_slipstream05



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Amica Endurae, Conjunx Endura, Gay Sex, I Ship It, M/M, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/warrior_slipstream05
Summary: Skids was hanging out at the bar with his friends, until he met a mini bit who works at the bar which is Swerve. He fell in love, but didn't told him his feelings and thought that he should keep it as a secret, but should he kept it as a secret or spill them out to Swerve?
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Jazz/Sideswipe (Transformers), Pharma/Slipstream, Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers), Skids/Swerve (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	Bar of love

Skids was at the bar with his friends Nautica, Rung, and Sideswipe. They were talking about some of the important thing about the holidays, but the only thing Skids was thinking about the most was the mini bot, Swerve. He was small, but cute. Talkative, but with sweet humors. Hard working, but was strong enough to handle anything by himself. Skids decided to get up and help the mini bot with his serving energon. 

"Hello Swerve" said Skids "Can I help you with anything?"

"Well..." Swerve thought "You can help by... handing out the menu to the customers?"

Skids agreed and grabbed the menu and handed some bots the menu. He looked over at Swerve and could see him trying to prepare a bunch of drinks, so he went over there and helped him with drinks. "Skids?! What are you doing here on the counter?"

"I wanted to help you on serving the fresh energon and not letting you do all of the work"

Swerve thought for a moment. He _was_ doing all of the work, right? He thought maybe getting help from Skids isn't such a bad idea after all. He watched Skids preparing some energon for his customers and smiled. He was the type of guy that could help anyone, but the only person he helps the most is Swerve.

"Skids, why don't you take a break?"

"Take a break?"

"Yeah! Just sit next to me and let's chat, shall we?"

Skids smiled and went to sit next to Swerve.

**Note: I know it was a short chapter, but I'll try my best to make it right. You'll see! There will be more chapters as well so hang tight and stay tune!**


End file.
